Fists of Supremacy
by Grunt
Summary: Gaining the blessing of a demon is not always a good thing. Gaining two blessings is even worse as Ranma is about to find out. But sometimes you can only do the best with what you have. AU and Crossover.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or any characters I use in this story. This story was not written for profit but for entertainment and nothing else.

Fists of Supremacy

Hidden within the wilderness of Japan there are many shrines, some of them have been lost to mankind for years now, others have been maintained by the priests that still live there.

Each of them a place of peace and serenity. Or at least that was what they had been a long time ago. Because for every god, their must be a devil. For every place shining with divine light, there must be a place filled by infernal shadows.

This story begins within such a place and while no divine being could enter such a place, two hungry and tired mortals where something totally different.

With a sigh did Genma let go of his backpack and turned around to look at his son while he straightened.

"Ranma my boy, I will go and talk with those nice priests here for a while. While I'm gone you can go out in the yard and train that kata that I showed you yesterday." His brow furrowed as he looked at his offspring and saw Ranma frowning.

"What's with that face? Haven't I told you that the life of a martial artist is fraught with peril. Even if you don't like that kata, you will master it sooner or later," sensing they boy's reluctance he moved in for the kill, "and if you manage to master it today, why, than I could teach you some of my aerial katas tomorrow."

Hearing only his son's rushing feet as the child raced outside, the Master of the Saotome Style of Anything Goes allowed himself to relax.

"Hmm that boy, when I was that age I would preferred to play instead of train. He will be the best in no time and I, as his master; will finally gain the respect that I deserve and then Soun and I will be set for life."

Chuckling, the bespectacled man set of to find one of those priests, who knew, maybe one of those old farts had some sake he wanted to share. It would be terrible rude not to accept such an offer.

Outside Ranma was busy, trying not to screw up this kata. It was rather slow, definitely lacked grace and in his opinion, was far too much of a bother to learn.

Compared with the aerial katas he had already learned he felt like a rock in this one. Waiting for his opponent to rush in and counter when his foe had already committed himself to an attack because of his perceived slowness. It was so boring.

Not that Ranma hated counters. No, he loved them. Countering someone was a sign of skill. Seeing, understanding, waiting and countering, was there a better way to show ones mastery over the martial arts?

With a sigh he went at it again. Closing his eyes for a second he focused and tried to find his center. Forgetting the world around him he moved. Like a stone, slow and sluggish and then fast, faster, as if the stone had suddenly gained velocity. Slowly turning he opened his defenses, waiting, waiting till his enemy would undoubtedly attack. Another twist and he was inside of his opponents guard all it took was one direct kick, using his momentum the force of his blow sent his attacker to the ground.

Wiping the sweat from his brow Ranma looked ahead, where his imaginary opponent had fallen.

Grinning he pumped his fist up. He had done it. Another kata learned, another step to the top.

The sound of clapping alerted him to the presence of another person and also made him jump around. Scanning his surroundings, he immediately found the source.

Two old priests were standing near a single slide door, looking at him with admiration and a little bit of interesting their eyes.

Smirking Ranma decided to humour them and bowed low. Laughing, the first priest and if the wrinkles in his face were any indication, also the oldest one, gestured for him to come closer.

With the warm feeling of success still flowing through him Ranma walked to the pair.

"Why young men, that was splendid. I have never seen one as young as you are with such a level of skill. Would you care to give me your name?"

Grinning cheekily, Ranma looked at the old man and answered.

"Thanks jiji, I'm Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes Style of Martial Arts and I'm gonna be the best there is." Finishing his impromptu speech, he took a pose, smiling at the old men.

"Ahh a martial artist you say? How interesting, hmmm I remember a great deal of martial arts master coming by this shrine in the past."

Hook

"Indeed many master have come to this place. Master from all over the world, all trying to perfect their art and each of them has left a tidbit of their knowledge here, as it is only proper."

Line

"Would you by chance like to have a look at some this knowledge, young one?"

The gleam in Ranma's eyes said it all.

**Sinker**

"Wow, you mean I can take a look at some secret techniques? That's so nice of you jiji. Let's go." Shaking in anticipation Ranma tried to drag the old man onwards, without actually knowing which way to go.

Gently prying the arm of him the old man smiled down at Ranma.

"Ahh I can't come with you young one. It wouldn't be proper. Only one person may enter this shrine and only one person at a time may learn the secrets left behind in this shrine. If you are sure then all you have to do is walk through this door here and open the scrolls in the inner sanctum, then you shall receive what has been left here."

Nodding as if his head was going to fall off, Ranma opened the door before him and took a step inside. A feeling of uncertainty came over him. There was a long hallway and with the bad light he could barely see the door at the end of it.

"Do not worry young one, the gods shall watch over you, but don't forget you must open both scrolls at the same time if you can."

Giving the departing boy one last reassuring smile the old priest closed the door behind Ranma.

Slowly the grin seemed to grow broader, a tint of red appeared in the priests eyes and a sinister shadow seemed to arise behind him, giving him are far more dangerous aura than just mere moments before.

Chuckling the priest started to mumble, "Hahaha, finally, after so many years, the time has come. Now all we have to do is wait just a little more. "

Within the hallway, Ranma walked on, knowing nothing about the priests antics. Carefully he scanned the walls. It wouldn't be the first time someone planted traps for him.

Coming to the door he swallowed. Suddenly he felt as if something had passed over him. Like a giant hand, trying to grab something "within" himself, but it found nothing and let him pass. It was unsettling, scary, but with a snort and a stomp he freed himself from the strange feeling.

"I ain't afraid of nothing", the door didn't deign him with reply so he glared at it for a moment.

Opening the old sliding door he walked into the inner sanctum. The room wasn't very big. Barely twice as wide as the hallway, it looked far more menacing though but the feeling of uncertainty was gone, as if it had never been there.

Giddiness welled up within him as he saw the two scrolls the old priest had mentioned, right there in the middle of the room upon a little altar.

Taking the last steps far faster than intended he nearly ran into the altar but managed to stop his momentum in time.

Taking a deep breath he steadied himself. Again the feeling had returned, but it was too late, his resolve steeled, he grabbed the scrolls, one with each hand and tried to open them.

His fingers found the seal on each of them and broke it.

This could have been the end for little Ranma here. Breaking the seal should have sealed his fate, as he would have been perfect food for the demons sealed within the scrolls.

But the real priests of the shrine had been far wiser than the demons had thought. Knowing that they couldn't stand against the demonic followers of the greater demons they had sealed, the priests had put up two traps. First they had sealed the inner sanctum.

No demon or being with demonic energy could enter, but their second trap was far more vicious and it was the second trap that would change young Ranmas fate.

Instead of releasing the demons, merely the container was switched.

Just as the scrolls burst into flames, did the holy magic do its job. Let it be said, that it doesn't matter if it is divine or infernal magic. Sealing something inside a living human had the same effect with both. It hurt like hell.

A scream tore out of Ranmas throat as the magic burned itself into his hands. Smoke trailed from his hands as two kanji's seemed to burn themselves into his hands.

First his right hand, as slowly the shape of a kanji appeared, ending with a stylized "Kujo"(Destruction), only seconds later, the one on his left hand finished also, showing a "Kaishi"(Death).

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his cries reached their peak. A blinding light appeared and suddenly everything stopped again. The scrolls were gone, Ranma was sitting on the ground, dazed from the pain and the magic protecting the inner sanctum was gone.

The door exploded into splinters as the oldest priest entered the room, or at least the being that had once looked like the old priest. Gone was the human shell, now there stood a hulking mass of muscle, a dark and evil intelligence hidden within red eyes. It's forked tongue hung out of it's mouth as it took in the scene.

Coming to the only explanation, the damn human must have messed up, it roared and attacked.

The demon blurred as it assaulted the child. The boy was certainly too confused by the pain to put up much resistance. Or at least he would have been, if had been any boy but Ranma.

Rolling to his right at the last possible moment, he dodged and let the demon miss him by mere inches.

He was confused and scared. His hands hurt and that mean oni was attacking him. Taking a stance, he watched the demon as it turned around and attacked a new. Just as he was about to dodge again, it blurred, disappearing from his sight, then he was hoisted up by his throat. Long fingers were chocking the life out of him, the claws on each finger drawing blood.

Grabbing the demons arm he tried to weaken its grip, but before he could apply any real pressure the demon let go of him. His gratefulness lasted only for the span of a second as the heavy being landed on him, nearly crushing him with it's weight.

Crawling out from under the monster, he stood up and tried to see why it had let go, but before he could even take a look, his vision was filled with red, as the corpse glowed as if set a blaze.

The glow grow stronger, then, like bullet it shot at Ranma, impacting on him, but instead of punching through him the energy seemed to slide into his very being.

Like a fire it welled up in him, burning him to ashes, but it felt so good. The pain was pleasure. He could do it, he know he could do it. Becoming the best, yes, Nothing was beyond him now.

Before he could think any further the energy seemed to ebb away. Leaving him confused and scared again.

"Ranma? What happened? Ranma?", still shouting, Genma and another priest entered the sanctum.

The moment he had heard his name, Ranma had looked up. His father was here, everything was going to be good again.

"Dad" He tried to run to his father but he was till unbalanced and fell, the moment he touched the floor an explosion blasted him back, again he landed and another explosion threw him through the room.

Genma could only stare as his son got thrown through the whole room. His professional eye immediately took every detail in and he came to an conclusion.

"What are you doing boy? Don't stretch out your hand fool boy."

Hearing his father and the advise he brought, Ranma obeyed, clutching his right hand tight to his body. This time he wasn't thrown away by another explosion. Staggering he stood up and tried to walk to his father.

Only to stop the moment he noticed the priest behind his father. Pointing at the false priest he cried out.

"Dad it's an oni-ji-san. They tried to kill me."

Wondering if his son had lost his mind the heavy-set martial artist turned around, only to be greeted by the ugly visage of a demon.

Reacting on instinct alone he threw a punch, then a kick, breaking his opponents guard he jabbed it right into the kidney, hoping that that thing even had a kidney. They heaving sound was confirmation enough for him to continue his assault.

A jump carried him behind his still stunned opponent and the kick to the head sent the demon away from him, straight at Ranma. Rising his arms to block the flying demon Ranma managed not to be buried again, though this gave the demon enough time to get rid of the pain and grab Ranmas hand. With a sick smile on his face the demon tried to crush his opponents tiny fingers.

Before it could use any strength at all, it was over. Life left its eyes and its heart stopped beating. Without a warning the monster keeled over. Barely a second later the red glow appeared again, and parted from the demons body. It filled the room with an eerie glow before it too was absorbed into Ranma, once again filling his weakened body with strength and utmost confidence.

Just as fast as the feeling had come it went away, leaving father and son within the darkened halls all alone.

Shivering Ranma looked away from the corpse, straight at his father, who was still staring at the dead demon.

"Dad? What's going on? Dad? Why did that mean oni attack us?" Clearly he was getting whiny now, but after that, well Genma would let it slide this one time.

Still staring at the cooling corpse, the elder Saotome grimaced.

'Well I did want to teach him an unbeatable technique,' ,Looking at the dead body he swallowed. 'just not that unbeatable'.

"Nothing boy, come one, we better get out of here as long as we can and keep those hands to yourself ok? Don't touch anything at all. I'm gonna carry your backpack for now, just keep on walking.", still shivering Ranma nodded and sprang to action immediately.

And so the tale began, how it ended? Maybe you will find out. Or maybe you won't.

End of Chapter 1

I apologize for any spelling errors you may find. Please let me know if you find any so that I can correct them.


End file.
